Fruits Basket of a Celestial Madien
by PrincessKrystal01
Summary: Many years has passed since Aya Mikage had disappeared pregnant with Toya's child. The Mikage family and her friends lost all traces of her. Some believe she died, some believe she's alive. What does this have to do with Torhu Honda? CeresxFuruba
1. Prologue

PK01: Well…my current obsession Fruits basket + Ayashi no Ceres. Which I don't own. I really had different plots for this crossover. Maybe I'll write another one. Who really knows.

**Prologue**

_To: Tohru_

_Love: Mom_

"What is this?" Tohru asked her grandfather curiously, as she held an old brown packaged bag.

"Kyoko, your mother had it for you. She that if anything happened to her before your 16th birthday, then I should give this to you," her grandfather answered. Tohru's eyes almost filled with tears, a last surprise from her mother.

"Oh mom," she thought, "I never thought I would ever receive something from you ever again."

"There is something in that package," Hana said as she suddenly appeared," that will impact your life forever. If you need to talk about anything, come to us Tohru-kun."

"Yea, whatever Hana," Uo grinned," well we can't make you miss a date with your mom can we? Come on Orangey I challenge you to an eating contest!"

"YOU'RE ON YANKEE!" Kyo's yelled.

_Dear Tohru,_

Tohru sat down on in front of her mother's grave as she read this. She eagerly read the letterforgetting Hanajima's warning.

_I am afraid I have bad news for you. Please believe that I love you and would wish you to be the safest person in the world…but_

Tohru frowned, this wasn't what she expected. This didn't sound like her mother at all! Who was this person?

_You are cursed by the blood running down your veins. You have a curse of a tennyo who couldn't return to heaven. At age 16 certain girls get this curse and you are one of them. A certain group of people will be after you, so please take care of yourself. I'm sorry to say this but…_

Tohru dropped the letter, this isn't true, of course this wasn't true. This is a joke; yes this is some sort of joke. "NO!" she yelled clutching her head as she shook it. But who would play a joke like this? No one so it had to be true. Tohru ran, she ran toward the forest leaving behind a letter with the words

..._I, Honda Kyoko, am not your true mother. _

**End of Prologue**

Please tell me what you think and also if you can think of a better title then please tell me.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Ayashi no Ceres or Fruits Basket

**Start: October 29, 2005**

**Chapter One**

Silence echoed in the dark hallway waiting. Soft quick footsteps could be heard heading toward this particular followed by many thunderous ones. A young woman entered the hallway panting and gasping while she cradled a bundle in her arms. Frantically looking behind her, she accidentally tripped and prepared for impact while trying to protect her most valuable and precious possession, however, nothing came. The bleached haired woman looked up and saw another woman with long brownish orange hair keeping her from falling. She opened her mouth, but the long haired women put her finger to her lips silencing her. Then helping her into one of the rooms, she gently gave the poor panting female a cup of water. The ones chasing after her had finally arrived where the first woman first stood. They heard cursing in a growling low voices fill the air, then groaning knowing what was to become of them. The women heard them leaving with disappointment. The bleached haired women opened her mouth to thank her but her bundle began to cry. The other older woman eyes showed sadness while she heard the child crying.

"Your child?" the older woman asked.

"Yes, her father died," the younger one said with grief and held the baby tightly, as if she was separated with the little one then she would die.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said," my name is Kyoko, Honda Kyoko."

"Thank you," her eyes shone with appreciation," my name is Aya, Mikage Aya."

"Do you mind telling me why those men were after you?" Kyoko asked. Aya remained silent, with the any happy emotions gone from her eyes. She started to hug her child again with tears in her eyes." You don't have to tell me," Kyoko said gently.

"They killed my husband," Aya said choking back on her tears," and now…now they want my, no, our child." Kyoko widened her eyes in shock, what kind of bastards where these men?

"Ah," was the only thing she could say as she tried to imagine the terrible feeling of being chased and the terrible thing to lose a husband. Her husband had passed away recently as well and with him was their unborn child." My own husband passed away as well, he had a disease." Aya tearfully looked up to her while rocking the baby.

"My family's name…can you recognize it?" she whispered as if it were a taboo to speak of such things.

"The wealthy Mikage family," Kyoko answered her," of the Mikage Corporation?"

"Yes, my family for generations had passed down series of traits from our ancestor," Aya started caressing her child lovingly, "Our ancestor was a tennyo whose robes were stolen by a man, and could not return to heaven. She bore him children and they both died. However, the tennyo returned through the daughters of the Mikage family whose genes match her own. At age 16 her powers would awaken and as a ceremony they were killed at the main house." She shuddered deeply and continued to stare at the sleeping form of her youngling.

"Continue," Kyoko slightly encouraged her. She didn't want to believe this story yet she was so curious and she somehow believed this story.

"I was one of those girls, but I survived and was rescued by another descendant only with less power than myself. Together we met more people like me and lost all of them. Even the man I loved," Aya shut her eyes as if she was shutting away all those memories of the past two years," there is a reason why I am telling you this. I escaped from the labatory that the Mikage Corporation used to experiment on those people like me called C-Genome. Then today they had injected some sort of poisonous substance in my body." Aya sighed," My child I didn't want them to get her and I wanted a home for her. I was going to let her go here, but time is running out." She looked pleadingly to the older woman staring at her in shock. "Please, take her in with you," Aya pleaded, "I have a letter written for her on her 16 birthday and my diary I've been keeping. I know she is going to be like me, please keep Tohru safe." Her voice got weaker and she used the support from the wall.

All Kyoko did was nod. She couldn't do anything else. Aya smiled and gave the baby a final kiss and the little forehead. Finally she closed her eyes and whispered words of gratitude, wishing for the best of luck.

Kyoko raised the child to herself and said," I guess it's just you and me now. Tohru is it?" _Honda Tohru…that has a nice ring_

**End of Chapter**

**End: November 2, 2005**

Well…I was debating on having Tohru being Aya in disguise or Aya being Tohru's cousin, but this idea just came out randomly. I hope you readers enjoyed it….and I'm not quite sure about the title, if you have any other suggestions I would like to hear it.


	3. Lost and Never Found

I don't own Ayashi no Ceres or Fruits Basket

**Start: November 2, 2005**

**Chapter Two: Lost and Never Found**

"What do you mean you lost her!" a furious voice shouted over the walkie-talkie. Many bangs and crashing noises could be heard, and then followed by distant cursing.

Mikage Aya the main C-Genome was lost; the most powerful had simply vanished. How can a person just disappear? The fluid injected in her needed to be tested, and now the results would never appear. They had the comb the hospital clean, searching every door one by one, double, triple, and even quadruple checking.

"What do you mean my woman is gone?" the progenitor hissed, his eyes flashed with anger as he reached and grabbed Kagami's underling. He smashed the poor man's head against the concrete wall and then he grabbed a knife. He stabbed the goon's arm and slowly dragged the knife up the arm. As he screamed in pain, the other smiled sadistically. "You lost your chance," he said manically and left the poor man bleeding on the ground.

"I wish you would stop doing that," Kagami said carelessly, as if Mikage broke another vase.

"Don't tell me what to do," Mikage hissed again," You told me you had her. I want my woman." He reached up to grab Kagami's face when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Enter," Kagami ordered," what do you want Mina?" The secretary trembled slightly as she handed Kagami his coffee. She left and let out her long held breath. Mina always got scared when she went to work, especially since Aki started to come. She hated that cold superior look that he gave as he scanned her body as well. She shivered slightly and resumed sitting on her desk.

"What are you going to do now?" Mikage asked furious at his loss," I want my woman."

"Yes, I heard you the first time," Kagami leaned back on his chair and looked out the window. He mentally sighed; he expected more from his ancestor then some woman-obsessed lust freak, but then again…

"Well," impatience was in his voice as he started to pace around in his room.

"We'll search for her of course," he tried to calm Mikage down," she can't hide forever; a sign of her will show up."

"It better," Mikage muttered darkly, "or there will be hell to pay."

"How about we start 'paying' with the Aogiri family?" Kagami asked, hoping that would keep his mind off things.

"Yes, that Aogiri, second to Touya," Mikage sneered," he has some dues to us."

"Of course," Kagami visibly relaxed a bit,"so many dues. I'll keep you posted on any sign of her."

He grinned madly as he said," She will return to me; she has to. Ceres is my woman and no one else's. Anyone who gets in my way…" His grin widen as his eyes flashed with uttermost glee; like a child is scheming to steal candy, only worse.

"Yes she will," Kagami repeated, too tired from that night's event to fully hear Mikage. Sometimes this was like babysitting a child.

Alec was typing rapidly on the computer, every now and the he would look up briefly at the clock. His slump form and dark circles under his eyes showed the long nights spent finding Aya. He hadn't had any sleep for almost two weeks now and the Progenitor could be heard with tantrums every hour. Alec hoped the Aya was safe and that the fluid didn't kill her, even though there was a 0.0000329432 perecent chance that she would live. He had guilt consuming him as well; just like Touya's death he couldn't help them at all. This was inhumane and he knew this. Suddenly the door creaked open and a tired Kagami entered.

"Well?" he said with hope in his voice," any sign of her?"

"Well, it's strange. There isn't any sign of her at all, like she just disappeared," Alec answered as he warily glanced at the door.

"I'm not sure how _he_ is going to take this," Kagami followed Alec's actions.

"We can't forget the drug we had injected in her," Alec reminded his superior.

"Yes, she could have died," Kagami said daringly.

"But we should keep searching, she had survived many things before," Alec attempted to make Kagami laugh.

"Very well," Kagami sighed deeply, he shut the door and proceeded to relay the information to Mikage.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" his voice echoed even in the room Alec was working in.

"God have mercy on us all," Alec said," This inhumane experiment has dragged on too long."

**End of Chapter Two**

**End: November 14, 2005**

In this chapter I tried to make the characters in character and bit OOC. I tried to make Kagami more human-like and Mikage more child-like. Doesn't he seem like a spoiled child the in the manga always demanding for his woman?

**Preview of the Next Chapter: Truth and Lies**

"Tohru? Tohru whats wrong?" Kyo banged on her door, "TORHU!"

"Honda-san, you told me once that if I need to talk you'll be there. Perhaps I should return the favor, yes?" Yuki asked.

_My life maybe cursed, but for your future to be bright I will fight. I will fight till I die. No one not even my own family will stop me..._


	4. Truth and Lies

I don't own anything, even though I would love to own the Mikage business and get filthy rich.

_NOTE: If any of you readers read my other fic, New Adventure New Love, it's being edited and revised. _

**Start: Nov. 23, 2005**

**Chapter Three: Truth and Lies**

The night poured in slowly devouring the disappearing sunlight. No room was an exception, not even in one of the gloomiest houses in Japan. This house was filled with a forlorn aura, which was odd seeing how it was usually filled with the unimaginable tastes of food and a warm happy atmosphere. The smell of food still lingered faintly but the waves of the house were filled with chaos.

"Why?" a kneeling girl whispered," Why today? Why now?" She stared at a shattered glass above a picture of a smiling woman. It almost seemed as if the woman was mocking at her sorrow. Tears filled her eyes again as her fingers ran over the picture, outlining the person she once believed was her kin.

As she lay broken, her housemates paced outside the door worried. They dare not break the silence that hung in the room; even Shigure who always has something to say couldn't find the words to relieve anyone. Yuki's face was filled with concern and occasionally stopped pacing and glanced at the door. A blond haired boy, whose face is usually filled with joy, had look of worry and distress. A little girl with orange hair was tearfully quiet and by a presence of an irritated young male around her age. He looked as if he would breakdown at the first person who spoken to him. This was because of a certain high school student hugging little Sa-chan. He had white and black hair and had the face of someone always worrying. Kagura was always a shy and quiet girl, but today she was in place where she could go wild. She normally does after all, her beloved is here. However she sat outside and closed her eyes. She tried to think of something that would worry or upset Tohru this much, but she could not. Everyone believed there was nothing that could break her down.

Then there was the most loudest and annoying-est person that Yuki could ever think of. Yes, the noble and gracious older brother Ayame, he was silent as well looking at the younger and less vain version of himself. The very hypocritical man was sitting with an elbow on the table. He was a doctor yet he was smoking even though he was surrounded by under aged children. Hatori had taken a liking to this girl and she suddenly she disappears into her room. Who wouldn't be worried about her? One person was missing from this room and that was the orange-haired Kyo. He was on the ceiling, a place that allowed his thoughts to wander. However, tonight he concentrated on the events of the party; he was pretty sure he was missing something.

Kyo closed his eyes and started taking deep breaths. He thought of the time Tohru ran into her room and everyone heard the shattering of glass. Kyo remembered that scene clearly.

- - - - -

"Something is wrong," Kyo muttered as he heard her run to her room.

"Oi," Arisa yelled," What's wrong Tohru?" Hanajima merely closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. It was almost as if she suspected something like this to occur.

"It's no use," Hanajima said," I warned her and this is the outcome. Her waves are changing and for the better or good, no one knows."

"Tohru? Tohru whats wrong?" Kyo banged on her door, "TORHU!"

"Leave me alone, please," Tohru answered," I wish to be alone."

"Honda-san, you told me once that if I need to talk you'll be there. Perhaps I should return the favor, yes?" Yuki asked.

"I do not wish to talk," Tohru replied.

- - - - -

He re-ran the party in his head and came with a conclusion, the package. Yes it was the package that the old man had given Tohru. He felt a bit of pride in himself as he thought of the Rat's face when he told him the cause of Tohru's eccentric behavior. The breeze grew colder until it started to snow.

_Nov. 30_

_It's snowing today._

The drained girl noticed the falling flakes of white outside and closed her eyes.

_It's so beautiful, it seems only yesterday my when I realized I wasn't normal. That day I wish it were snowing like this._

"That day I wish it were snowing like this," Tohru read out loud as she glanced out the window once more. Her lips slightly twitched into a smile as if she realized something.

_I miss Touya, I haven't seen him for months and Yuhi hasn't helped at all. Every time I mention Touya's name he gets so mad._

"Touya?" she whispered," who is Touya?"

_Sometimes he's so hard to understand. I hate this, I feel like Suzumi-san is hiding something from me._

"I hate it when someone is hiding from me too," Tohru thought, "my mom, I mean Kyoko-san did a very good job of keeping secrets. But I will find you."

_School is school I suppose. Chidori and I went shopping together, it's almost her birthday. I bought her the cutest little sweater. _

"Tohru-kun?" Arisa asked," are you okay?"

_It's been to quiet, but I know it won't last forever._

"Nothing lasts forever," Tohru thought.

"Tohru-kun, you're almost done there right?" Hanajima said.

_I'm just thankful another day has passed quietly for me. I look forward to have tomorrow another eventful day._

_Mikage Aya_

Tohru closed the journal. She had only read a few entries, but they seemed unimportant. "I won't forgive her," Tohru whispered," I will never do it." However when she said this, she didn't know which **she **Tohru had been talking about.

She quietly opened the door where many anxious people were waiting. She plastered on a smile and said," I'm very sorry to have to wait like this. I'm such a bad host. I hope I can make this up somehow."

"I just hope you are ready for the trials ahead," Hanajima spoke very softly allowing only Tohru to hear. Tohru simply smiled.

"Well, let's eat the cake," Tohru said.

"Nee-chan," Kisa cried as she ran up to Tohru and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all," Tohru smiled a genuine smile.

_I'm just thankful another day has passed quietly for me. I look forward to have tomorrow another eventful day._

**End of Chapter Three**

**End: Nov. 27. 2005**

Man sorry for updating so late and not editing a single chapter on my other fic. Someone let me borrow their burned FMA cds. I mean all 51 episodes and I had to watch them all. I have 2 ½ bags filled with tissues. If anyone watched it you'll know what I mean.

**Preview of the Next Chapter: A Single thread in a Tapestry **

"I never knew you were interested in that kind of stuff," Shigure said," but all my books on such are at the Main House."

"Let it begin Honda-san," Akito said darkly," the play had only begun."


	5. Single Thread in a Tapestry

I don't own Fruits Basket or Ayashi no Ceres. But I do own a Fruits Basket DVD box…

**SPOILER WARNING!** : But then again who doesn't know this spoiler?

_BLAH:_ Ceres talking or a story, or Aya's journal entries…you should know when. If confused review it

**Start: December 2, 2005**

**Chapter Four: A Single Thread in a Tapestry **

Everything is in one single flow; life and death included. The world is like a tapestry beautiful and different in each person's view. That is if we are both imagining a large wonderful tapestry that has a mix of dull and bright colors woven with each other, creating something magnificent. Not some old dusty dull one that usually are seen at European medieval castles that are most likely gold and red, and no I'm not talking about Hogwarts.

A dark figure dressed in a dark kimono lifted a hand as a bird flew on it. Standing on the moist grass bare-footed, Akito watched the movement of the bird. Akito closed her eyes and smirked. She remembered a folktale long ago that was told to her repeatedly after the New Year's Banquet one.

_Once upon a time…there was a woodcutter_

The bird started to chirp as if it were lost and was looking for its family.

_He stole a celestial maiden's hagaromo and married her when she couldn't go to heaven_

Akito watched the bird intently, wondering what it will do.

_She later found it, after hearing a rhyme her children chanted._

Soon they heard other chirpings, and the bird flew away joining the others.

_Then she left for heaven, never to return again…_

"Poor poor thing," Akito cooed," she never returned. The pitiful thing never returned to heaven and never will" She turned at started back to her room to rest. After all, the darkness was her only comfort.

"Let it begin Honda-san," Akito said darkly," the play had only begun."

-

"Can you repeat that?" Shigure said slightly shocked at her request.

"Do you have any books on folktale, preferably one about the Celestial Maiden and the Hagoromo?" Tohru asked with a hint of impatience in her voice.

"I never knew you were interested in that kind of stuff," Shigure said," but all my books on such are at the Main House."

"Oh," Tohru hid her disappointment well," Breakfast is ready."

"To see those books, one must ask Akito for permission," Shigure said with hidden bitter, and yet curiosity on this girl's aim.

"Well, then I must get going," Tohru said cheerfully as always. Before she slid the door closed she asked," Can you get them for me?"

"I will try my dear flower, but only if I had a reason too…" he trailed off looking for answers. She feigned ignorance and closed the door to finish her daily chores.

"Honda-san," Yuki said as he held a shirt torn," I accidentally ripped this, but I can't seem to find the needle and thread."

"Oh I do it," Tohru said," please give it to me." She reached out to take the shirt, but Yuki merely smiled one of those mysterious smiles.

"No Honda-san I couldn't, you do enough work here without taking care of our own personal needs," he explained.

"But it's my job to do something like this Sohma-san," Tohru said with those swirling eyes of hers.

"No, I insist," he replied.

"Erm okay, it's in the closet third shelf," Tohru said.

"Are you okay? You seem slightly pale?" Yuki asked with his eyes filled with concern.

"Ah…yes I'm fine. I slept late last night," Tohru kept on listing excuses on why she slept late. Yuki sweat dropped as he thanked Tohru and left to sew his shirt back. Tohru made her way to her room, with a pounding headache. She closed her eyes and suddenly saw herself seeing odd visions and a woman's voice speaking.

A swirl of images followed when a woman spoke, she first sounded sad and upset, then she sounded outraged, and then she started threatening to kill a family. Then suddenly it all stopped and Tohru found herself at a beach and a beautiful black haired woman appeared in front of her.

"_Hello," She said with a hidden grim smile on her face._

"Who…" Tohru couldn't finish her question.

"_I am Ceres," she introduced herself," You are me different personality developed by the series of events that occurred around you."_

"The celestial maiden," Tohru whispered, as soon as she said that she was engulfed in light and opened her eyes.

"_Don't forget who we are," Ceres's voice rang in her head," tread with caution."_

Tohru shook her head lightly and gazed out the window. She wondered if she would ever be the same person ever again, even though she knew the answer. It's almost as if she changed into another color in the tapestry. After when one thread changes, the whole tapestry is out of balance.

**End of Chapter Four**

**End: December 18, 2005**

I have 286 more hits then reviews...I would really like reviews...they modivate me a little


	6. Christmas Specials

I don't own Furuba or Ceres, and these memories are completely mine.

BTW the little girl says, "MOM! MOM! LOOK! LOOK! LOOK! IT'S SNOW! IT'S SNOW!

**Start: December 24, 2005**

**Christmas Special 1**

"OKAASAN!" a little girl cried as she pressed her face into the window," OKAASAN! MITE MITE MITE! YUKI DA YUKI DA!" She ran into her mother's room and leaped on a curled lump under orange sheets.

"Snow huh?" her mother yawned," lets see if Santa made it this time." The girl squealed as she saw many colorful boxes wrapped with shiny ribbons. She ran to the largest box that was covered in white and gold paper with a large gold bow on top. Like a hungry tiger cub she attacked the present, ripping the present open.

"Calm down," her mother chuckled as she watched her daughter hug her new doll. Then she pouted. "What's wrong?" her mother asked.

"Ribbon don't fit hair," she whined as she tangled her hair together with the ribbon. Lightly shaking her head, the mother carefully undid the mess her daughter created, then tying her hair up with it. The ribbon seemed to shine radiantly on the smiling girls head.

"Let's go," she pulled her mother outside," we have to catch snowflakes with out tongue."

-

**Christmas Special 2**

"Yuhi look," Aya pulled him over by the glass door.

"What is it?" he asked with an annoyed look on his face. After all he had to carry lots of shopping bags. What kind of person goes Christmas shopping on Christmas Eve? Apparently Aya does.

"It's snowing," she said with a smile on her face," we're going to have a white Christmas after all.

"Yea I guess so," he replied indifferently," I don't understand why girls are obsessed with those things."

"What do mean by that," she snapped, "I love the snow." She buttoned her red coat and securely put on her pink scarf and mittens. Yuhi looked at her oddly, but didn't seem to notice. She ran outside and began stare at the white flakes fall as she slowly danced in a circle.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked her," are you trying to get a cold on Christmas Eve?" Aya ignored him and looked at him over her shoulder.

"You go home first," she said," I have something to do first."

"What is it?" he asked her suspiciously. He knew it was Touya, but he just wanted to make sure.

"Nothing," was her reply as the beast inside him roared. She was always like this when Touya was involved.

"Whatever," he muttered," Just go." He carried her stuff to Mrs. Q's car and left. Aya felt bad for making Yuhi go, but she knew he didn't like Touya. She lightly sighed as she walked to Touya's apartment. She smiled at the falling snow once more. Then she knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" he asked with annoyance.

"Me Aya," she replied cheerfully. He opened the door to find Aya with a small gift in her hand.

"Come in," he replied. She slightly shivered as she felt the cold breeze in Touya's room.

"I just in," he said apologetically.

"It's okay," she smiled, "I'm here to spend the night." He must of looked confused because she added," Christmas is for friends and family. No one should be alone."

-

**Christmas Speical 3**

"Over here," Momiji cried as he carried a box with tree ornaments.

"Thank you Momiji," Tohru smiled. Then handing one to each of the younger kids, she said," put these wherever you like as long as they don't fall or break.

"Stupid woman, are you telling us to do this because you're to lazy? I hate lazy people," Hiro said.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Kyo yelled at Hiro, "STOP TREATING HER LIKE A SLAVE OR SOME…-" Yuki dragged him away and shoved leek in his mouth.

"Don't spoil this for her and ignore him you stupid cat," he said.

"Who are you calling stupid you Prince of rats," Kyo argued. Everyone's attention went from the Christmas tree to them arguing. Of course in the end Kyo lost.

"Tohru," Momiji called," Look at this candy cane, it's blue and green."

"Oh I thought they would look pretty," she started panicking," should I have bought more red and white ones."

"No I'm just wondering why it was that color, it looks nice though." Momiji said, "can I eat one?" Tohru nodded as she answered the door.

"Hello all, be prepared to be astounded by my noble air of superiority," a voice Yuki dreaded called from the door," Yes, tis I, Ayame, when I heard that you were decorating the house, I simply had to come with my own decorations…-"

"GET OUT!" Kyo and Yuki both yelled.

"Now now," Shigure said, "it's not nice to yell at people, come in Ayame."

"Oi, Yuki I need help with the lights outside," Haru called from the roof.

"I'll be right up," Yuki said trying to sneak away from Ayame who seemed to follow him everywhere.

"Kyo! Help me wrap my Christmas gifts," Kagura dragged Kyo upstairs

After an hour or so Haru asked, "Kisa would you like to put the star?" Kisa smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Here you go," Tohru placed the shiny silver star carefully in her had as Haru lifted Kisa up," Oh I have to shut the gas off." She hurried into the kitchen. Hiro scorned at the sight and opened his mouth to make a sarcastic remark when Tohru announced dinner was ready. The whole family ate dinner after a wearily day of decorating. However, none of them showed how tired they were and smile instead. They were happy enough to share time with Tohru and fill the house with Christmas spirit, even though there were lots of arguments between them.

"HEY WHY ARE WE EATING MISO SOUP!"

"I'm sorry Kyo, everyone said that they wanted it so…"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CAT!"

"WANNA FIGHT!"

"TOHRU! KYO HIT ME AGAIN!"

"Kyo are you getting so bad that now you're aiming is off?"

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED DOG!"

"Kyonnichi really must you spoil a dinner made by our flower?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Tohru, do you want a lollipop?"

"Look it's snowing…"

Then there was silence.

"Seems like Christmas doesn't it."

**End**

**End: December 24, 2005**

I think the third one was horrible It's really rushed, but I have to go, but Happy Holidays everyone.


	7. Memories of Once upon a time

Higuma Otoshi: Yes I changed my name. But I guess I'll still call myself PK01. It's been a very nice nickname, so it shall stay. ;;

Yes, it's been a long time. Hm…but its almost been one year since I updated my other fic. I haven't started editing it. Maybe I should finish it first THEN edit it. I dunno.

**Start: Feb. 23, 2006**

**Chapter Five**:

Sixteen years. Sixteen fucking years and not even a single strand of hair. This was irritating to the point of murder. Not that there hasn't been any murder out of sheer annoyance. It was as if an eraser just eliminated her from this earth and redrew her in the heavens. He could just picture it, Ceres and Aya waving almost mockingly at him and the earth. While criticizing the filth of humans and embracing the purity of their kind.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. This was going no where. His project was failing, therefore had little piranhas snipping at his heels for some positive results. Mikagi wasn't doing any better either, he had become restless enough to rape young women at dark alleys to death and left they're bodies in areas where when discovered his trails would have been gone. He grimaced at the thought of that; he just wanted to find Aya. However, it is definitely a 100percent chance that she is dead.

"Sir, maybe if we changed the person we are searching for," Alec suggested," instead of Aya, how about her daughter?" When he said that, Kagami wanted to praise whoever was up there. How could they have been so blind they would have forgotten the child? If Aya died, she would have made sure her child was in safe hands before she died. Hell if she died first she would come back and haunt someone into take good care of her.

Headstrong and stubborn that's what Aya was. If she wasn't the celestial maiden maybe she could have his and only his. He chuckled at the thought of the idea, maybe he loved her. He loved her so much that he himself didn't know it. Such a delicate yet filled with so much strength. All roses have their thorns. In Aya's case she attacked with her thorns harshly, she definitely was a unique girl. With another sad laugh he drank the alcoholic substance in hands.

In Aya's memory what shall he do with the child? She should be about sixteen and Mikagihad ideas that Kagami, himself, would rather not discuss. Seeing how the child has Touya and Aya's genes. That child had enough Mikage in her to be a celestial maiden. Sixteen, that's the age when Ceres should awaken,. I wonder if Ceres would lure the child out of this disgusting place that reeked the smell of humans such as himself. He concluded that she would, seeing how things turned out years ago. This feeling, this emotion that fills me…I wonder if it could be guilt? If word got out, I would be the laughing stock of the Mikages. All because of one girl, Ceres….no Mikage Aya.

How sad, that I would fall my cousin that I have been hunting…

-

The wind silently blew with no intention of ruining the what had been set. After sixteen years, it was still hard to come here. No one found a body, nothing. Even the hospital was empty not a sign, just the fact the she went in, no trails leading out. There wasn't nothing in the hospital either. At the least little Tohru-chan, Totoro-chan they all called her when she was inside Aya. Everyone cooed and talked with the child with Aya making a fuss about how embarrassing it was to hear all that stuff when Totoro-chan was still in her womb.

Of course Yuhi was the last to accept the child, I mean who wouldn't in his shoes, but the thought of Aya needing help and support made him come to his senses. Touya was practically never there so Yuhi was there.

When Yuhi first heard Aya went to the Mikages by herself, he had was shocked and rushed there only to loose her and Totoro-chan.

Shock

Guilt

Hatred

Anger

Negative emotions flared inside him and during this his scarred heart shattered that might. Even after sixteen years the wounds refused to heal, he wasn't a child like when he lost his mother, but he wasn't an adult either. He had no idea to deal with his frustration and depression. He sulked, he mourned, and he locked himself in his room only for her. The obnoxious, pretty, strong yet fragile girl that would never be his was the reason for all this.

Now he stood in front of her final resting place that he created with no body. The body wasn't needed, the memories of her werethe only thingsnecessary.

He was now a head chef in a restaurant now, and was famous in the world. Suzumi was still taught dancingand Mrs. Q assisted her, not to mention drove. Mrs. Q still believed that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Some things just never change. The Mikage Corporation was losing a lot of stocks, so they were falling to their doom. It all began with Aya's disappearance, but Yuhi would rather have Aya and Totoro-chan than the Mikages to fall. It was selfish of him, but that was all he wanted.

"Totoro-chan, most likely is alive," Suzumi's voice rang in Yuhi's head," it's almost time for the Mikages to realize this as well. She's now sixteen; we must search for at least her." He tugged his coat closer to himself, the wind started to blow harder.

Even though he would rather believe Aya was alive, it was no use fooling himself. He should at least protect Totoro-chan. Mikage Totoro, was the only one with the essence of Aya now.

-

"Awaken my child," a deep voice rang in his head. He stirred at last from his long slumber.

"Where…who…." He struggled to ask questions in his head, but his whole body was numb and to think used a lot of effort. He could not see or hear. The voice was speaking in his head, in normal circumstances he might have panicked. Or would he have?

Where was he?

Who was speaking to him?

Who was he?

Chaotic emotions woke up and started running, he thought he could feel some sort of tingling, but the wasn't positive.

"Peace," the voice soothingly whispered," peace my child. Complete your task, and remember your duty. Do not fail this time."

"Duty….not…fail…" were his last thoughts until he fell into the darkness once more.

-

PK01: hm… I was going to write a long chapter..but..hehehe until next time…


End file.
